vsotnfandomcom-20200214-history
Food and Drink Tables
The Food Mechanic On non-mission days, the player needs to eat to avoid dying from starvation. Having a full stomach lets you regenerate your health and heal your wounds faster. To fully understand the following passage, there are some coined terms that should be defined: * A player's "Hunger Pool" is a collection of variables relating to what consumables the player has used. Basically, this is everything in your stomach. * A "returnHunger" value is how much the hunger pool will be filled, based on what consumable has been used. On the table below, this is refered to as a "return value". * Lastly, a "returnSaturation" value is related to the duration that the consumable will last. On the table below, this value is referenced as a "saturation value". Instead of having a constant rate of decay to the player's hunger pool, saturation values are used to determine a dynamic rate of decay. Over the course of a full day, a player's hunger pool will drain from 1.0 (full) to 0.1 (starving). Since a full day/night cycle lasts 1:24:00 (1 hour and 24 minutes) in real time, this means that the default decay rate of the player's hunger pool is 0.1 per 0:08:24 (8 minutes and 24 seconds). This also means that a player will lose a fullness from their hunger pool at a rate of 0.1 per 2:32:32 (2 hours and 32 minutes and 32 seconds) in-game time. Consumables are added to the player's hunger pool through returnHunger values, and then are subtracted at a rate of returnSaturation values in order of least to greatest. Should a player consume three items with returnHunger values of 0.25, 0.25, and 0.25 with respective returnSaturation values of 0.1, 0.5, and 1.0, the first food item with a returnSaturation value of 0.1 will decay out of the food pool first, followed by 0.5, and then 1. A saturation value affects the decay rate by multiplying itself against the default decay rate. Since the default rate of decay is 0.1 per 0:08:24, decay time will be multiplied by the saturation value. If something with a returnHunger value of 0.3 and returnSaturation value of 0.65 is consumed, the player will lose 0.3 fullness from their food pool over the period of about 0:05:28 (5 minutes and twenty-eight seconds). As stated above, less saturating food will be removed from the pool first. Should a less saturating food be added to the pool while a saturating food is decaying, decaying will be halted for the saturating food while the less saturating food is removed. After this is done, the food pool will begin decaying as it should before the less saturating food was introduced. Should the player's food pool reach 0.00, the player will begin taking starving damage. Healing The player will heal at different rates based on the fullness of their food pool, if they aren't taking damage from dehydration. The Drink Mechanic On non-mission days, the player needs to drink fluids to avoid dying from dehydration. Not being thirsty will allow the player to heal, should they have a hunger pool value that is within the "full" range. Unlike the food mechanic, your thirst decays at a set rate based on your environment. To fully understand the following passage, there are some coined terms that should be defined: * A "Thirst Pool" is the term used to define how thirsty the player is. * returnThirstValue is a value that is added to the player's thirst pool to reduce how thirsty they are. Represented as "Return Value" on the table below. * An "Intoxication Pool" is the term used to define how drunk the player is. * returnIntox is a value that is added to the player's intoxication pool. Represented as "Intox. Value" on the table below. Should the player's thirst pool reach 0.00, the player will begin taking thirst damage. Getting Drunk Should Elara's returnIntox value pass a certain threshold, she will black out. When this happens, the player's view fades to black and audio fades away. Eventually, the player will wake back up. When Elara wakes up, she will be somewhere else in the world other than the place where she blacked out. She also may be missing valuable gear, weapons, and clothing. Because of this possibility, it is very dangerous to get black out drunk because the player will likely wake up not knowing where they are and missing gear. Category:Mechanic